Bubble Up
} |- ! colspan="3" style="border:1px solid black; background-color:#088A29; color:#ffffff;" | Details |- | Current Status: | Permanent Flavor |- | Locations Available: | Various countries across the world. |- | Year(s) Available: | 1919 - Present |- | Related Flavors: | 7 Up, Sprite, Sierra Mist |- | Similar Flavors: | N/A (No similar flavors to match with) |- | Related Promotions: | N/A (No related promotions to match with) |- sab="582" ! colspan="3" style="border:1px solid black; background-color:#088A29; color:#ffffff;" | Gallery |} Bubble Up is a lemon-lime soft drink brand created in 1919, by Sweet Valley Products Co. of Sandusky, Ohio. It is now manufactured by the Dad's Root Beer Company, LLC and owned by Hedinger Brands, LLC for the United States, Canada, and Mexico, and by Monarch Beverage Company of Atlanta for international markets (in particular Asia and Africa). History The Bubble Up name was first used in 1919 by Sweet Valley Products Co. of Sandusky, Ohio. Bubble Up at that time was advertised as a grape juice. (not as a lemon-lime). A patent was filed, by Sweet Valley Products for the name Bubble-Up on August 13, 1919; However, the registration date is April 12, 1921. The name Bubble-Up is virtually unused from 1922 to 1937. LeRoy O. Schneeburger of St. Louis, Missouri then President of the Whistle-Vess Beverage Co. in 1937 buys the naked United States registration of Bubble-Up and in 1938 registered the mark in his own name. Bubble-Up in 1938 has now been developed as a lemon-lime drink and never used as a grape juice by LeRoy O. Schneeburger. The Bubble-Up Company has been formed in St. Louis and the beverage is franchised and bottled all across the country. The Bubble-Up Co remains in St. Louis until approximately 1953. (The exact dates of the beginning and end of the company timeline is an estimate but should be close). In 1953, The Bubble Up Company is now located in Peoria, Illinois. The current owner is the O-So Grape Co. April 10, 1959, the trademark name of "Kiss of Lemon - Kiss of Lime" is patented by Bubble Corporation, Peoria, Illinois. Sometime in the early to mid-1960's the Bubble Up Corp. is now in Los Angeles, Calif. The company falls into bad times and files for bankruptcy in 1970. I.C. Industries of Chicago, Illinois buys Bubble-Up in 1973 to go along with its recently acquired Dad's Root Beer Co. and Pepsi-Cola General Bottlers. IC wants to revive Bubble Up. IC patents a new logo for Bubble Up in 1979. 1987 and Bubble Up has been sold along with Dad's Root Beer Co. to the Monarch Co. of Atlanta, Georgia. Bubble Up and Dad's Root beer will, however, remain headquartered in Chicago to serve its 240 franchised bottlers. Hedinger Brands LLC purchases Bubble Up in 2007 and is located in Jasper, Indiana Variants (for International markets only) * Bubble Up Lemon-Lime * Bubble Up Diet Lemon-Lime * Bubble Up Cloudy Lemon * Bubble Up Bitter Lemon * Bubble Up Ginger Ale * Bubble Up Tonic Water * Bubble Up Club Soda Category:The Flavors Category:1919 Category:Clear Flavors Category:Current Flavors Category:Present Flavors Category:International Flavors Category:Other Bottle Designs Category:Bottle Designs Category:20 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:Can Designs Category:Dad's Root Beer Company Brands Category:Lemon-Lime Flavors